<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking a Walk by allyens (AllyChien)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795656">Taking a Walk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens'>allyens (AllyChien)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftercare, D/s undertones, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Master/pet undertones, Self-Reflection, soft dom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinktober 2020 day 2: Exhibitionism (Akashi x Kise)</p><p>Someone needs to take out the trash. And for some reason, dressed scantily. And so they take a walk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akashi Seijuurou/Kise Ryouta</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking a Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>  The black Cayenne pulled up alongside the curb in the quiet darkness of a suburban evening, while in the passenger seat Kise shivered in delightful apprehension. To Kise’s left in the driver seat, as unruffled as always, Akashi calmly put the car into park and straightened the cuffs to his shirt before, finally, lifting red eyes to watch Kise through the rearview mirror. Kise fidgeted with the worn leather bracelets circling his left wrist, anticipation thrumming through his body like a note on taut strings.</p><p>  “Okay, pet,” Akashi’s smooth voice cut effortlessly through the low humming of the car and straight to Kise’s spine. He turned around in his seat, reaching over for the catch on Kise’s seatbelt buckle. Kise’s gaze drifted down to follow the movement of Akashi’s fingers, but Akashi tapped Kise’s chin lightly with his right hand to pull Kise’s attention back onto his face. “I need you to take this—“ Akashi indicated the small trash bag sitting by Kise’s feet “—to that trash can over there.” A lone trash can sat by the street around three hundred meters away.</p><p>  The catch released, and Kise obediently raised an arm to let the seatbelt retract. He shifted in his seat in a strange mixture of nerves and excitement. Akashi pressed his left hand warningly down on his chest. “Okay? Do you think you can do that for me, pet?” Akashi held Kise’s eyes, searching for confirmation.</p><p>  Kise drew in a stabilizing breath, anchoring himself to the warm pressure on his chest. He nodded an affirmative at Akashi, but leaned his head closer to Akashi’s right hand, giving Akashi a hopeful smile.</p><p>  Akashi raised an amused eyebrow, but acquiesced, giving Kise the requested ruffle of the hair before patting Kise affectionately on the cheek. “Enough. Get going, pet.”</p><p>  Akashi leant further across Kise’s seat to open the door, and Kise dutifully picked up the trash bag and stepped out of the car.</p><p>  The embarrassment hit at the same time as the chilly fall air. Kise froze for a single moment, but then he caught sight of the concerned pinch in Akashi’s mouth and a shot of courage bubbled through his veins like whiskey downed too fast and Kise straightened, pushing the car door closed.</p><p>  Kise started on the short-<em>incredibly-long</em> walk to the trash can, 300 meters away. Part of his mind registered the reassuring sound of an engine starting up, but most of his awareness was centered on himself. He was hyperaware of the cool play of wind against bare skin contrasted with the heated traction of leather straps hidden beneath nothing but an unbuttoned trench coat. How those straps highlighted the play of yellow streetlights on sculpted muscles, crisscrossing down his broad chest, dipping playfully into narrow hips, wrapping lovingly around a rounded ass, before ending in a black pouch proclaiming smug possessiveness, bobbing suggestively between long, powerful legs. That was what felt the oddest to Kise, that everything was just <em>there</em> on display. He was so used to putting on an image, showing the world only the most refined, polished version of Kise Ryouta, model and socialite; agonizing over the placement of every finger, every strand of hair, hours spent finding the best lighting, the perfect angle. The only errant, uncontrollable, obscene limb tucked safely behind layers of tailored fabric.</p><p>  “<em>Oh!</em>” A petite old woman stepped out onto her porch and immediately stepped back again in shock. Kise immediately felt his entire face and upper body flush with heat, and even more embarrassingly, his crotch area as well. But, surprisingly, the woman composed herself in mere seconds, and stepped back out, offering Kise a polite, if still somewhat shell-shocked smile when she walked past him. Kise managed to scrape together enough composure to flash the woman a smile in return at around 40% of his usual performance, feeling dizzy with humiliation and euphoria.</p><p>  Having made it past the woman, Kise took a ragged breath and tried to slow down his wild heartbeat. For a second, he let himself entertain the idea of simply running back to the car where it was idling just two paces behind him; but then he took another breath, calmed himself down to the best of his ability, and power-walked the rest of the way to the trash can. He knew he looked good. He could pull this off. He was in another country anyway, these people didn’t really count as real people in his life—</p><p>  Gasping, Kise stumbled back into the car. His hands were empty. Outside the window, the lone trash can was right beside their car. Releasing a long breath, Kise lolled his head back onto the headrest and closed his eyes in relief. Thinking was one thing; actually convincing himself of his own logic was another. But he’d done it; he’d managed to complete Akashi’s task. He’d done it, walking practically naked down a street to throw out the trash, no matter how shameful, disconcerting, and completely exhilarating it had been. He was also painfully and scandalously hard.</p><p>  A hand tugged at his collar, and dazedly Kise let himself be pulled into half an embrace. “Good job, pet,” Akashi murmured into his ear, and Kise nuzzled into Akashi’s neck with a relieved sigh. “How are you feeling? Ryouta? Oh.” When Kise didn’t reply even after repeated prompting by Akashi, Akashi seemed to remember something and one of his hands wandered down Kise’s sides. “Do you want to come first?”</p><p>  Kise nodded mutely against Akashi’s neck. Nimble fingers quickly worked leather bindings free, eliciting gasps when they wrapped around flesh. “You do know,” Akashi said casually as he pumped his hand, “that anyone could be looking into our windows right now, right?”</p><p>  “Hnngh!” Kise’s shoulders tensed, and he turned his head, muffling his groan into Akashi as he came. He took a few moments to come down his high, blinking the whiteness sluggishly out of his eyes and slumping against Akashi. A hand patted comfortingly at his back.</p><p>  “<em>Akashicchi</em>,” Kise finally whined after a few moments spent in silence, still squished across the seats against Akashi. “<em>Why</em> did you have to say that?”</p><p>  Akashi chuckled, the rumble traveling pleasantly through his chest. “No reason. It simply occurred to me.” He ruffled Kise’s hair. “How are you feeling, Ryouta?”</p><p>  “Mm. Good, I guess.” Kise lifted his head long enough to wrinkle his nose at Akashi. “Even if you were mean and said something like that. You definitely did that on purpose, you can’t fool me. That was <em>mortifying</em>!” He buried his head back into Akashi’s neck.</p><p>  “Hm, well,” Akashi ruffled his hair again, amusement in his voice. “Maybe I did. You can’t fool me either, though— it may have been mortifying, but you also enjoyed it, didn’t you, Ryouta?” He tugged teasingly at Kise’s hair. “Exhibitionist.”</p><p>  Kise harrumphed, but didn’t bother denying it, and instead just burrowed deeper. Then a few moments later: “…I still want to cuddle, but this <em>is</em> getting a little uncomfortable,” he admitted, finally detaching fully from Akashi and curling up in his own seat.</p><p>  Akashi laughed, starting up the car. “I was wondering when you would notice,” he said He handed Kise a thermos Kise knew was filled with hot chocolate, then a small blanket. “We can continue when we get back to our room; I would think we’re definitely not done with the cuddling yet…”</p><p>  The black Cayenne cruised away, leaving behind the unremarkably remarkable suburban neighborhood and its lone trash can.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm... I'm bad at endings QWQ<br/>And I'm also half an hour late to today in my timezone. Yay. (Well, technically, I'm already one day late, so, well...)<br/>Hope y'all liked this! I feel much better about this than the last entry (why did I even upload something like that omg I can't even QWQ); hopefully we can go uphill from here! Or downhill, if you get my meaning ;)<br/>I feel like I'm writing kink as introspection. I'm liking it owO. Parts of it I feel like can be stronger, or deeper, though. Something to work towards owo... The month is long yet.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>